


Here Comes A Feeling You Thought You'd Forgotten

by deanisthesun (become_normal)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Feels, Fluff, Holidays, Schmoop, so many feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 17:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/become_normal/pseuds/deanisthesun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for the deancas secret santa's 2013. </p><p>Dean surprises his long-distance boyfriend by showing up a couple days early than planned. More surprises follow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here Comes A Feeling You Thought You'd Forgotten

_Here comes a feeling you thought you’d forgotten..._

______________________________________________________________________________

 

Dean Winchester steps out from a cold New York afternoon into a dimly lit cafe on West 4th street.

A small bell above the glass door chimes as he pushes it open, announcing his entrance into the strange coffee shop. He wasn’t sure he had the right address. For all the amazing things he’d heard about the place, it was practically a hole in the wall. There are a couple tables and chairs scattered around, patrons taking up all of them and a few heads turn his way as the door shuts behind him, knocking the small bell again.

Thankfully, his boyfriend’s head remains fixed straight ahead, staring up at the chalkboard menu signs plastered on the wall, his long delicate fingers tapping softly on the counter as he contemplates his order.

Dean could watch him like this forever. Watch him just make his way through his day; perform menial tasks, smile politely at strangers, help old ladies cross the road. Catalogue all his little quirks and ticks that makes him Cas. He used to do just that. Watch. That is, before he got to touch.

Back in high school when they’d only been friends instead of lovers. Unfortunately, those were also the days that Dean got to see his best friend everyday at school, and not whenever he can make it down to New York like he does now, which ends up only being a couple times a year. But Cas wouldn’t let him turn down MIT just to be a couple hundred miles closer, and despite the vast amount of times he’s regretted that in the past three and a half years, he knows it’s better in the long run. But the lonely nights and sad mornings and the hollow feeling in his chest that not even their daily phone calls seem to soften are harsh reminders that he chose school over the love of his life.

He doesn’t dwell on those things now because Cas is _right there_ , and he hasn’t turned around yet so Dean’s plan is working perfectly. He steps a few paces closer, itching to reach out to his boyfriend, tousle his dark hair and press soft kisses to his warm lips. He holds off a little longer.

“Ummm.... I think I’ll have....hmmmm.” His friggin’ indecisive boyfriend is once again taking a half an hour to order. Considering this is his favourite coffee shop, it’s even more pathetic than usual. Dean sees his opportunity and takes it without a moment’s hesitation.

“Could you hurry up with your order please?” he says sarcastically and loud enough for Cas’s shoulders to stiffen and sharply turn on his heel to face Dean. His bright eyes widen and chapped lips part in shock. “Some of us have been waiting a while.” he finishes with a sly smile.

“ _Dean?!_ ” Cas whispers in disbelief.

“Hey, sweetheart.” Dean says a little softer, holding back the flood of emotions at being almost close enough to touch and feel and hold his perfect, precious boyfriend. He takes one step toward Cas and that seems to snap him out of his trance as he runs forward into Dean’s chest, wrapping his arms around Dean’s torso. His own arms fold across Cas’s shoulders, pulling him in tighter and he drops his head onto Cas’s shoulder, buried in the blue scarf he got Cas for his birthday a couple years back. Even through the thick layers of sweaters and coats between them, Dean can feel the warmth of Cas’s body seeping back into his bones, and the joy of being able to hold him soothes his mind like nothing else.

It’s torturous to pull away and apparently Cas thinks the same thing as he makes a small pained noise at the back of his throat and slides his hands to the front of Dean’s jacket to pull him in for a deep kiss. It’s all teeth and tongue and way too obscene for such a public place and he doesn’t care in the slightest because goddammit he’s been dreaming about that mouth for months.

Cas pulls away a fraction of an inch to catch his breath and shake his head in disbelief.

“You’re not supposed to be here until Friday.” he states, eyebrows furrowing together.

Dean presses sweet kisses all over Cas’s face as a smile spreads over his boyfriend’s face.

“I wanted to surprise you.” he smiles and Cas shakes his head in awe.

“Well consider me surprised.”

Dean’s hands slide to Cas’s hair and he pulls him in for more deeper kisses, revelling in the feel of Cas’s soft lips against his after being deprived of it for so long. A loud cough breaks them from their blatantly public make-out session. Dean looks up to find the barista glaring at them from behind the counter.

“You gonna order?” he questions Cas.

Cas drags Dean towards the counter and looks once again up at the menu board.

“I think I’m gonna have a horchata.”

~

“What even _is_ horchata?” Dean asks once they’ve settled into a small table near the back of the shop, pressed together under the ambient lighting and Cas sipping away at his drink.

“Dean, we’ve been through this,” he says, rolling his eyes “it’s a traditional Latin American drink made of almonds and m-”

“Yeah, yeah, alright Mr. Smarty-pants.” Dean reaches up to press his thumb across Cas’s upper lip, wiping away a trace of the creamy ivory drink. “But why are you drinking a damn smoothie in the middle of winter?”

Cas lifts his shoulders in a slight shrug and leans into Dean’s chest, snuggling under his chin.

“It’s my favourite drink, and you’re my favourite person and I just wanted this to be the best day ever.” he hums into the crook of Dean’s neck. Dean drops a kiss to the top of his head, smiling at his admission. He supposes now is a good a time as any to throw in a couple extra surprises. He drags one hand through Cas’s hair, tipping his face up to stare into his boyfriend’s captivating blue eyes.

“You wanna make it better?” he asks slyly and Cas gives him a confused look as Dean pulls a folded piece of paper out of his pocket and hands it to him. Cas’s eyes go wide as he opens it and realizes what it is.

“It’s... it’s a...” Cas fumbles breathlessly.

“A listing for an apartment.” Dean offers when Cas looks too out of breath to finish the thought.

“In...”

“New York.”

“And it has-”

“All of your specifications.” Dean says, recalling every conversation they’d ever had in which Cas listed everything he wanted in an apartment if he stuck around after school. “It’s a one-bedroom in Greenwich with a view of the river and one wall that’s entirely windows, which I’m guessing means you wanna do some pretty kinky shit.” Cas laughs at that. “The best part though,” Dean continues, “is that it’s for rent and we have a showing booked for 1:30.”

Cas looks up at him in shock.

“We do?” Cas asks and Dean nods knowingly. “But you always says that you didn’t want to live in New York.”

“Yeah... but I also said that I wanted to live wherever you are, and sweetheart that’s still true.” Dean reaches down to cup Cas’s cheeks between his warm hands, rubbing small circles onto his cheekbones. “The last couple years have been tough for us, but it doesn’t have to be like that anymore.”

Cas, as per usual, tries to poke a hole in Dean's spontaneous, romantic gesture. "What about school?" He asks with sad eyes. "We still have a whole semester to go. You can't take classes in Massachusetts if you live three hours away."

Dean sighs and takes Cas's hands into his.

"One more surprise. And please don't be mad." Cas, not taking heed to Dean's warning, immediately jumps to the wrong conclusions.

"Do not tell me you are dropping out of school, Dean Winchester. You have worked too hard for that degree to give up now, especially over something like this." He pulls his hands away to cross his arms in what he obviously thinks is an intimidating gesture. Dean's seen him in far too many adorably awkward situations to find him remotely intimidating.

"Babe, calm down. I didn't drop out of school. I just... finished school."

Cas gives him a blank look.

"What?"

"I got all the credits I need, this was my last semester." The confused look on Cas's face doesn't subside plains further. Dean pauses though, almost embarrassed at his whole idea that he’s been working towards for two years now. "I've been taking extra courses since second year, when you and I became umm... us. I wanted to finish school early so that we didn't have to be so far apart anymore. I miss you, and being around you and this feeling that I-”

" _Dean..._ " Cas whispers, gripping Dean's hands tighter in desperation.

"Shh, I know sweetheart, I'm a sap. But it gets you every time so I'm never gonna stop." Cas gives a small nod of his head and leans forward to bury himself into Dean's chest. Dean lets go of Cas's soft hands to wrap his arms tightly around his shoulders, leaning close to Cas's ear so that he won't miss a word. "This feeling right here, Cas. This is what I miss. I don't wanna miss it anymore."

This feeling of peace and all consuming love. Of absolute completion and fulfillment, the kind he finds in no other person or place. This is what he misses.

Cas pulls back, his eyes glimmering with tears.

"Okay. Then let's go see this apartment."

"Really?!" Dean shines like a kid on Christmas morning when Cas nods again with a small smile.

His heart is pumping loudly in his chest, blood rushing past his ears when he speaks again.

"Can I give you one more surprise then?"

Cas laughs through his tears at that, smiling up at Dean a little nervously.

"Can it wait until later? I don't know if I can handle any more surprises... today’s been quite eventful enough.”

Dean gives a slight nod and grabs Cas’s hand to drag him out of the coffee shop and into the snow covered, busy sidewalk.

He supposes the ring could wait until tomorrow...


End file.
